The mystery of the thunder
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Shikamaru and Naruto make a bet if Shikamaru can win Ino's heart.Then Tsunade sends them alone on a mission to the lighting country.Will Shikamaru protect Ino and win her heart? I know I suck at summeries.


**Marian: Hello!I'm here with my first Naruto story!Yay!:)**

**Marian: The pairing is Shikaino one of my favorites Naruto pairings along with Sasusaku.**

**Sasuke: Marian hopes you like it and doesn't own Naruto or me.**

**Marian: I wish owned you Sasuke-kun! *sighs dreamily* Anyway start reading!**

**The mystery of the thunder.**

In the village of Konoha our famous shadow user was going to meet his teammates Ino and Choiji.

Shikamaru looked at the clouds and thought 'Another troublesome day but the clouds are so nice.'

"Shikamaru!" A happy voice called him.

He turned to see Ino coming towards him.

"Hey." He greeted lazily and let a yawn.

" You are still sleepy? Come on Shikamaru have more energy!" Ino exclaimed.

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

Ino pouted "Of course everything for you is so troublesome. I bet that no girl will ever fall in love with you." Ino replied smirking and went towards the training grounds.

"We'll see about that." Shikamaru whispered and followed Ino.

They saw Choiji waiting for them.

"Guys! You are here at last! I was starting thinking to leave to find you ." Choiji said eating a bunch of his chips.

"Heh sorry buddy." Shikamaru apologized.

"It's ok now let's start." Choiji answered.

They started training after some time they finished.

"I'm hungry." Ino whined.

"Well let's go Ichiraku to eat some ramen." Choiji suggested.

"Fine with me." Shikamaru replied.

"Alright!" Ino said happily.

They went to Ichiraku.

Choiji ate his ramen quickly "Sorry guys! I just remembered that I have some business to attend to." He waved and left.

Shikamaru looked at him puzzled 'What business does he have anyway?'

They continued eating their ramen.

"Are you two on a date?" A hyper voice said behind them.

"Naruto!" Ino exclaimed angrily.

" What are you talking about?" The lazy man asked.

" Oh come on we all know that you like each other." Naruto grinned mischievously.

"What!" Bothe exclaimed blushing.

Naruto grinned even more.

"There is no way! That I'll be this man's girlfriend!" Ino said angrily.

"That goes for me too.I will never date a troublesome woman like her" Shikamaru answered.

"Shikamaru come with me for a bit." Naruto said.

Shikamaru looked at him curious.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru asked.

" I wanna make a bet."

"A bet?" The genius asked.

"Yup !If you can win Ino's heart or not!" The hyper ninja replied.

"What are you talking about?There is no way I'm gonna do that!" Shikamaru frowed.

"Oh come on Shikamaru!"

'This is too troublesome and he won't leave me alone until I say yes.' Shikamaru thought.

He sighed "I guess."

"Yosha!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What are they talking about?" Ino muttered.

"Ino, Shikamaru!" A female voice said.

They turned to see Sakura.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" The Blondie asked.

"Sakura-chan!' Naruto exclaimed happily and went to hug to take one big fist at his face.

"Don't do that idiot!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That must hurt." Shikamaru said.

"Anyway Tsunade-sama has summoned you two. She said to come immediately!" The pink aired explained.

"Roger!" Ino said and they followed Sakura to the Hokage's office.

"Shikamaru, Ino! Glad you could make it on time!" Tsunade said.

"What's going on Tsunade-sama?" Ino questioned.

"I've an important mission for you two. You have to go to the lighting country. They are some rumors that they are some people that want to take over the country. It might be the Raikage has asked for our help! You have to find out if the rumors are true and report us immediately! You are dismissed!" Tsunade explained.

Ino and Shikamaru ran to their house to take some things. They said goodbye to their families. Ino especially had hard time with her overprotective father.

"What are you going to a mission only with the Nara's boy! No I won't approve it! I'm not letting my innocent girl go!" Inoichi decided.

"Dad this is an important mission! I have to go immediately." Ino answered.

"But…" Her father started.

"No buts! Don't worry I'll be alright! Shikamaru isn't that type of guy! Cya Mum, Dad!" She waved and left.

Shikamaru was going to the meeting point.

"Oi !Shikamaru!" Someone called.

It was Kiba.

"I learned about the bet. Good luck man!" Kiba said.

'That Naruto…He is gonna take it later.' Shikamaru thought annoyed by the hyper ninja's actions.

He went to the meeting place for some time then he saw Ino running towards him.

"You are late you troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered.

"Stop that and let's go!' Ino said cheerfully and disappeared behind the trees .

"Hey Ino wait !"The lazy ninja replied and followed her.

'This is sure a troublesome mission. And with Ino here is even more troublesome. "Shikamaru thought about the bet and blushed a little.

"Man this is such a drag." He said to himself and went to catch up Ino.

**End**

**Marian:That was the first chapter!I hope is good!:)**

**Shikamaru:This is troublesome but please review guys.**

**Ino:Yay!You heard him!Review!**

**Ever1:Cya in the next chapter of the mystery of the tunder!**


End file.
